


Alone again.....

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen, Post-The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew that things would change. Now when John had a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone again.....

He closed the door to the flat   
He had a knot in his throat   
He wanted to cry but he couldn’t   
Sherlock get over it John has found what he was looking for   
Even if John promised that things weren’t going to change between them   
He knew that it would change   
John was getting a baby!  
He would be occupied with his future son or daughter   
Crime solving with Sherlock was a time that was past John now   
He searched the flat for his syringe   
He had it somewhere   
John wouldn’t stop him now   
He found some cocaine   
And he injected himself with it   
What had gotten in to him ?   
He sat down in his chair   
Trying to turn off everything he felt  
Why couldn’t you choose to not have feelings ?   
He got into thinking about that stupid tv show John loves   
What was it called again ?   
Oh....Doctor Who   
It wasn’t anything wrong with the show but Sherlock just didn’t find it logical   
But Cybermen didn’t feel anything...  
Sherlock cried into his knees   
Why was he so lonely when everyone else was happy ?   
It was unfair..


End file.
